deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder
Cinder, real name Ben Ferris, is a character from Rare's Killer Instinct video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Cinder vs. Akuma' (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Cinder vs Azula *Blaze (Mortal Kombat) vs Cinder (Abandoned) *Cinder vs Blaziken (Abandoned) *Cinder vs Cinder Fall *'Esdeath vs. Cinder' (By AgentHoxton, Complete) *Father (KND) vs Cinder *Cinder vs Heatblast *Human Torch vs Cinder *Cinder vs Rain (By Pikells) *'Cinder vs. Scorpion' (By Derpurple, Complete) *Cinder VS Smolderdash (By AdamGregory03) *Cinder vs Sub-Zero *Cinder vs Sharkface Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Zuko (Avatar) *Pyro (Team Fortress 2) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Brand (LOL) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Charizard (Pokémon) *Cinder Fall (RWBY) *Solara History After a decorated and successful military career, Ben left the Army at age 31 to enter the lucrative world of paramilitary contracting. After all, a guy with his flawless mission completion record and skillset should be making a lot more money. Ben found himself in-demand, with each successful mission leading him to the next difficult but impressive payday. Instead of engaging in off-the-books operations for his country, Ben was doing it for crooked corporations and CEOs. This eventually landed him on Interpol’s most wanted list, but thanks to what he’d learned working closely with them in the past, avoiding them was almost too simple. Ben had his ideal job, incredible pay, and was sought after by the most powerful people on the planet. Then he got the call that would change his life forever. Ben received a contract offer for an almost ridiculous sum. The mission; infiltrate Ultratech to steal data related to “Project Cinder”. None of Ben’s contacts or colleagues had ever heard of anyone ever putting out a contract that targeted Ultratech. In fact, information on Ultratech was so scarce that it seemed like every other agency and corporation on the planet was pretending it didn’t exist. The danger, the difficulty, and the mystery only made the contract more appealing to Ben. Ben signed and began researching “Project Cinder”. The more he learned, the less he felt like he knew. Ben had to go deeper. Many months passed as Ben worked Ultratech from the inside; making friends with higher level employees, bugging their gear or offices, and watching and listening for something, anything, that might point him in the right direction. The only piece of information he had after nearly a year on contract only increased his desire to complete the mission - all signs pointed toward extraterrestrial origins for "Project Cinder". Death Battle Info Trivia Gallery Cinder Comics.jpg|Cinder as seen in the Killer Instinct Comics. Killer Instinct 1 Cinder.jpg|Cinder as seen in Killer Instinct 1. Cinder Front.jpg|Cinder as he appears on the front of Killer Instinct 1. Cinder Concept.jpg|Cinder's Concept Art for Killer Instinct 2013. Cinder reasoning.png|Cinder reasoning with ARIA of what they should do about, Hisako. Cinder as seen in Killer Instinct 2013..png|Cinder as seen in Killer Instinct 2013. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Villains Category:Xbox Characters Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Playable Character Category:Fallen Heroes